


上山

by shentu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 抽烟害人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 假设莫仔受不了烟味，而贺天又喜欢抽烟
Relationships: 贺红 - Relationship, 贺顶红 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	上山

**Author's Note:**

> 上头了，忍不住上手摸个鱼

大部分等待的时候，贺天似乎都在抽烟。莫关山发现了。如果身后有墙之类的支撑面他还会抵着墙，在呼出烟雾时昂起头，舒展的身体线条透着紧身的衣服显出来，另一只手自然垂在身侧或插进口袋，性感而慵懒。

别，不是莫关山对贺天观察细致，而是贺天实在不肯放过他。除了上课期间碍于重重阻隔无法与莫关山见面，贺天几乎没有放弃任何一个能对莫关山动手动脚的机会。这样时时刻刻冤魂缠身似的黏法，莫关山想不注意到贺天的一些小习惯都难。

是被动的。被迫的。被强迫的。贺天强抢良家夫男，莫关山跟他并不想沾上哪怕一星半点儿的联系。要不是他贺天太能打又太不要脸，重点是那后半句的不要脸，莫关山哪落得到这种地步，接受女生们无缘无故的怨毒视线不说，还得天天被自己的跟班小弟提着走。哦，贺天这个不要脸的坏东西现在也是他的跟班了，大学霸、校草榜第一的风云人物做自己的跟班，听起来是挺有面儿的，可莫关山只觉得烦。

怎么跟狗皮膏药似的，甩也甩不掉。然而毕竟作为大哥，莫关山也是要面子的。所以他也就并没有告诉贺天自己虽然是有名的不良少年却就是在抽烟打架做叛逆的年纪对烟味敏感，吸二手烟还算能忍，莫关山一抽烟就会被呛着，跟喝第一口白酒不同，是实打实地呛，呛得他咳嗽嗓子疼。

而贺几把天自从被自己兄长训过一次说不能抽烟后反倒还有了变本加厉的意思，演变到莫关山在厨房做菜，贺天就在一边抽着烟边看边等。

这是我家，我付你钱，我爱怎么样怎么样。当他看向贺天，对方虽然不说话，可似乎就是这种表情。

虽然平时闹得是厉害，可莫关山做菜的时候，贺天通常是不会随便上前捣乱的。一是因为他的确觉得莫关山手艺很好想吃人亲手做的菜；二是因为灶台还燃着火，这个小朝天椒辣得很，怕整出什么不必要的意外来。他就在一边看着，调戏和挑衅都止于了言语层面。只有极少的时候，莫关山会要他帮忙递一下某种食材或调料，贺天才会一边夹着烟一边把东西递到人面前去。

是这个吗？有时候他嘴里还含着一口烟，跟莫关山说话一下全都跑了出来，距离又贴得极近，都落到了人脸上。莫关山要忍着不咳嗽把脸都逼红了，已退回之前位置的贺天还以为是他害羞，笑得开心，骚话自然也是张口就来。这么看你倒像个番茄了，我们小莫仔脸皮这么薄的啊？

“什么几把鬼话，你再扯淡我就把这锅炖牛肉浇你头上。”

“那我必然是要掐掉你的蛋。”

贺天出声地笑了一下。就是这一笑吸引了莫关山的注意力，导致他手抖放了太多酱油。淦。莫关山爆着粗口。什么几把玩意儿，情景复现？

而贺天在愣了几秒后也说出了大概是他们第一次在厨房相处时说过的那句话：你是不是欠操。不过这次贺天是笑着说的，脸没黑，还心情愉悦。

脏话不该是这样说的。这下倒真让莫关山脸上腾起了难以忽略的热度。这个贺几把天可能是太有钱又太受人欢迎了，弄得莫关山都产生了一种这坏东西怎么能把脏话说得这么性感的错觉。

错觉。莫关山提了下裤子，碾碎了下身那一点诡异的观感。必须是错觉。

那天之后的走向是浑身烟味的贺天帮忙处理了那锅失败的炖肉，莫关山的脸好像一直都带着点红。平常他们一直都恨不得脸贴着脸说话，莫关山也只是象征性地挣扎几下，怎么现在突然开始害羞了？当时沉溺在个人想象中的贺天只觉得莫关山可爱，并没有去深究之后的缘由。

莫关山一直都把这个自认有些丢人的小秘密藏得很好，直到贺几把天越来越侵入他的生活甚至要一起跟他等公交，无意中往他脸上直接吹了一口烟后，莫关山终于忍不住了。他呛着了，并且提起膝盖就要去撞贺天。“贺几把天我真的已经忍你很久了！！”

当然，撞是没撞上，贺天还磕了下他的小腿。“又欠操了？”被莫名其妙吼了一遭，贺天也不是完全没有脾气。莫关山又不解释，是，在路边是不能把他怎么样，报复心极强的禽兽贺天索性拦了辆车，把莫关山强行拖到了自己的住处。到了自己的地盘，贺天就算把莫关山分尸了都可以为所欲为。

当然，杀人分尸贺天并下不去手。

“今天可是你自己发脾气的啊。”贺天那脸黑的让莫关山想起了以前他说要用铁丝把自己的嘴一针一针缝上的时候，现在自己又是在对方的地盘，见识过贺天他哥，莫关山一瞬间有了这种自己就算死了也不会有人把贺天怎么样的错觉。

太几把闹心了……

贺天把他的手捏疼了，禽兽是没有心的，莫关山怀疑再这样下去直接被拧断都有可能。他不想再欠这个狗鸡医疗费了，莫关山以一种极其变扭的方式向贺天坦诚了自己会呛烟的事实，怕被人笑话，才一直瞒着没说出去。

淦。贺天笑得猖狂，莫关山想杀人的心都有了，把整个撒哈拉搬来都不能让他像鸵鸟那样将头埋进去缓解尴尬。“原来你看着是串朝天椒，倒先把自己呛着了。”此时不干翻贺天更待何时，趁着贺天大笑，化屈辱为力量，莫关山十分凶狠地扑了上去。

“操，你别磨，你再扭来扭去可是要出危险。”淦，他是一时冲动了，这样的做法从一开始就是错的。现在扑是扑倒了，两人从小腹到大腿都贴在一起，莫关山的一举一动都能磨蹭到不得了的部位，的确危险得很。而贺天又接着限制住了他的手，主动权很快交还给了黑发的青年。“怎么，为了证明自己是大哥这么主动的吗？”莫关山那是针对性不强的扫射性乱骂攻击，贺天才是真的能找准人的情绪点精准攻击，一针见血。果不其然整懵了莫关山，贺天用力翻了个身，姿势调转，把莫关山压在了身下。

“那莫哥你怎么又这么容易害羞呢？”莫关山是真实地害羞了，贺天去磨他的大腿，颤得整个人都要弹起来。他越是反应大贺天越觉得有趣，直接将膝盖挤进了莫关山的腿间，隔着裤子的几层布料去蹭人被自己欺负过的小兄弟。“狗鸡我操你——”

“别，是我操你。”自打知道莫关山其实呛烟后贺天脸上的笑就没有停止过。真是太可爱了，贺天在俯视着莫关山的时候想，变扭得可爱。“你知道他们是怎么驯服不听话的小狗的吗？”

“贺几把天我我我警告你！你要是敢动我，我就把你——”

“把我怎么样？”

莫关山的威胁就像猫咪在张牙舞爪。没有用的，他既打不赢贺天又吵不过贺天，只能这样过过最基本的嘴瘾。而此时的莫关山红着脸，真是越看越可爱。

“你想把我怎么样都可以，不过在那之前，我会先把你里里外外都摸个遍——你自己摸得到的和自己摸不到的，我都会仔细地探索一次。”要不然见一怎么叫他禽兽，既然莫关山吃这一套贺天就越加足了马力去逗他，双手在抓着对方的胳膊不能动，他就塌下腰，埋头去蹭莫关山的脖颈。“你想借我哪套衣服穿去上学，还是接着穿这套一看就是被干过的皱巴巴的衣服接受众人的瞩目？”

贺天说得出做得到，他的人渣程度莫关山深有体会。就是他这么变态而又强硬，才会让莫关山有时会做一些奇怪的梦。贺天的膝盖还在他腿间磨，弄得他现在的感觉十分诡异。

他觉得贺天是在有意吓唬自己，可莫关山同样感受到了身体发出的渴望。

“我早就说你欠操，我可是认真的。”贺天说了句双关，未散尽的烟味一缕一缕地挠着莫关山的嗅觉与味觉；而贺天喷薄在自己颈边的温热呼吸与磨蹭着耳廓的细碎黑发，则是在拨弄着他的触觉。莫关山的五感都要被贺天掌控了，他想顶开这个压在自己身上的死人渣，可贺天不仅不让他如愿，还笑得更厉害了。

“他们用鞭子和蜜糖来驯服脾气不好的小狗，”莫关山脖子上自己留下的那个牙印早就消了，贺天找好了角度，愉悦地又再印上了一个。不过这次可就不止是牙印了，还有吸吮的痕迹。“操你的贺天你他妈来真的吗？！”贺天要用力按着莫关山才没让人弹起来，后者现在哪都红红的，简直就是番茄本人。“那我做小弟的还能骗我莫哥不成？不过你主宾的位置又说反了，莫哥。”

贺天于是吻了小番茄，两人就像用唇舌打架似的，除了弄得口水到处都是，并没有什么罗曼蒂克的味道。

“现在蜜糖有了，拿鞭子来吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年了我竟然才开始看19天呜呜呜他们真好
> 
> 等这段时间过了也许会补个后续


End file.
